


In Which Shadow Gamzee was Shoosh Papped

by mynameisyarra



Category: Homestuck, Persona 4
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Personastuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of something that might or might not be continued.<br/>Title is pretty much self-explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Shadow Gamzee was Shoosh Papped

Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong. They are almost out of energy, and yet Shadow Gamzee kept on rampaging. It was strong--no, it was more than that... it was filled with hate, rage, confusion... all muddled into one insanity. While the real Gamzee was crying, his tears smudged his paint. It was surreal for Karkat, he thought after the whole Sburb/Sgrub thing, nothing else can shake him up. Of course, his Shadow self proved him wrong, but that wasn't the point right now.

 

Gog, seeing his moirail all pathetic like that made you sick. Sick to yourself. You just want to wrap him into a hug and tell him that it would be okay. But you can't, not with the crazy Shadow clown tightened its grip around your waist. "Ugh." candy red blood trickled down your lip. Your head was getting dizzy and your mind going hazy.

 

The Shadow was roaring with laughter. **"it's a beautiful color. CANDY RED IS SUITABLE FOR A FREAK LIKE YOU."** Those words... it hurted you much more than it should had. Dammit, you are now losing your consciousness. It hurted, it was hard, and you deserved some rest...

 

"LET GO OF MY MOIRAIL YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

 

And just like that, you are back to the land of the living. You looked down and saw Gamzee--the person you were supposed to save- was using his Jokerkind Specibus to Aggrieve his giant Shadow's foot. It looked silly, like a wriggler trying to beat his lusus with a toy. It _was_ silly, Karkat was supposed to be the one who fight, not him.

 

Shadow Gamzee didn't even flinch. It kept going on and on about how beautiful your blood would look on the wall. You had enough. "OH MY MOTHERFUCKIN GOG, SHUT UP GAMZEE!" Both Gamzees stop. The Real Gamzee looked surprised, while his Shadow self seems bewildered. "I GET IT, MY BLOOD IS BEAUTIFUL OR SOME OTHER SHIT LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T NEED TO ANNOUNCE IT TO EVERYONE FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" You surprised yourself by screaming another octave higher, You didn't think you had the energy. "LOOK, THIS IS STUPID. YOU ARE STUPID. I AM STUPID."

 

It wasn't only your teammates who was stunned into silent, even the Shadow too. "WHY ARE YOU THE ONE TRYING TO SAVE ME?! I AM TRYING TO SAVE YOU HERE, IDIOT!" You pointed at the real Gamzee. "AND YOU!" This time, your finger shifted to his Shadow self. "FUCK. YOU." It was probably a good thing that the gigantic insane clown Shadow was holding you so close to his face, or you might not be able to do this. You stretched your arm wide and awkwardly hugged his weirdly shaped head. "I told you that it will be okay you moron. You are okay, I'm okay, everyone is okay..."

 

Like a TV with a bad reception, Shadow Gamzee turned static with each shoosh and paps. You kept on calming him down until he reverted back to his trollian body. You were now several feet in the air, you could fall and break your neck without a giant hand squishing your waist. But you didn't care. You wrapped your arms tightly around Shadow Gamzee, as if you were trying to protect him from the fall. You probably were, because you were stupid like that.

 

Fortunately, your Gamzee acted quickly and slid on the floor, making himself a cushion fall for both you and his Shadow. The three of you were tangled in a mess now. You must be looked ridiculous but _who fucking cares_? You pulled your Gamzee into a three way hug with you and the Shadow. Shoosh papping them, and telling them that everything was okay, over and over again.

 

Gamzee apologized for being stupid. Shadow Gamzee apologized for being stupid. You apologized for being stupid. And then both Gamzee laughed, not the insane induced one, not the sopor induced one. It was his own laughter, and you can't believe how fucking beautiful it sounded in your ear. "You are not bad motherfucker..."

 

Gamzee smiled at his other self.


End file.
